Bamidele the Kudu
and white;Hair: ;Eyes: |Birthplace = |Current Residence =Shifting Sands Egg Base, in the Desert Ocean Zone of Efrika |Relatives = |Affiliations =Efrika Egg Army |Likes = |Dislikes =Kerion Croc |Friends = |Foes = |Romantic Interests = |Occupation =Egg Soldier |Skills = |Abilities =Hand-to-hand combat |Powers = |Weaponry =Laser rifle }} Once a villager who found his home destroyed by the Efrika Egg Army, , often simply called "Bami", willingly surrendered and joined forces with them in order to avoid potential death. He is now an Egg Soldier. Physical Description A somewhat stocky kudu who stands a fair bit taller than three feet, Bamidele has a medium-length, somewhat pointed muzzle, large, diamond-shaped ears, and a relatively short, slim tail. He also has a pair of fairly large, spiraling horns extending from his head, and the bottom half of his legs have undergone Cyberization. His fur is primarily in color, with a horizontal white stripe across his eyes, as well as a white muzzle and throat; he also has horizontal white stripes running down his back, and the underside of his tail is white as well. His hair, which is styled into a sort of mohawk, is in color, and his eyes are in color. His horns are also black in color. History Childhood Forced Alliance When Bamidele was 22, the small village in which he called home found itself under attack by the Efrika Egg Army; in particular, the division stationed in the Desert Ocean Zone and led by Sub-boss Kerion Croc. The attack was primarily meant to be a show of the Egg Army's might, and to take prisoners as well; while most of the residents managed to flee to Brightdune Town, some weren't so lucky. Bamidele, knowing that he would be captured and quite likely destroyed, willingly surrendered to the Egg Army, expressing his wishes to join their ranks. Given that he was quite strong and fit, the offer made sense, and Kerion agreed to the conditions; Bamidele would become an Egg Soldier. After undergoing Cyberization to his legs, he was then made to serve the Efrika Egg Army under Kerion Croc. He knew the choice he made was not the greatest, but to him, it was better than death. Abilities Bamidele is a decently strong and fit combatant, being quite fast on his feet and packing a substantial punch, to boot. While he primarily fights with both his fists and feet, the Cyberized enhancements to his legs have turned them into formidable weapons, allowing him to execute truly punishing kicks; the Cyberization also augmented his leg muscles, allowing him to run faster than he could without them (at about 60 mph) and to keep running for substantial periods of time without his legs tiring. His impressive, spiraling horns also serve as decent natural weapons, and he can toss lightweight foes off their feet with a strong headbutt. Like many of the Egg Soldiers, Bamidele is equipped with a laser rifle, but his aim is not the best with it. He often opts to simply not use it. Resistances Bamidele has no specific resistances to any Elements or energy-types. He is quite fast, and can easily outpace slower foes and evade their attacks. Weaknesses Bamidele has no specific weaknesses to any Elements or energy-types. His defenses aren't anything special (even though his durability is a bit higher), therefore he mostly relies on his agility to try and evade potentially devastating attacks. Friends and Foes Friends *'Efrika Egg Soldiers' - For the most part, Bamidele gets along decently well with the other Egg Soldiers, although this is primarily due to a shared hatred for Kerion Croc. Allies *'Efrika Egg Army' - Considering the circumstances on which Bamidele joined the Efrika Egg Army, it is quite difficult for him to consider them true allies. **'Efrika Egg Soldiers' - For the most part, Bamidele gets along decently well with the other Egg Soldiers, although this is primarily due to a shared hatred for Kerion Croc. Rivals Enemies *'Efrika Egg Army' - Bamidele only joined the Efrika Egg Army in order to avoid potential death at their hands. **'Kerion Croc' - Bamidele both despises and fears the cruel, aggressive reptile. *'Egg Ruin Renegades' - *'Efrika Plains Freedom Fighters' - *'Sharpshoot Clan' - Family Romance Personality A much less content person than he used to be, Bamidele is typically disgruntled by his current situation; while he willingly joined the Efrika Egg Army, it was purely to avoid death (or whatever the Egg Army did with prisoners), and he finds himself growing more and more stressed under the iron-fisted rule of Kerion Croc, the cruel sub-boss who manages the Shifting Sands Egg Base, as well as the Egg Soldiers stationed there. It is no surprise that he despises Kerion, but does well to hide his disdain when the violent reptile is within earshot, for he also fears his hot-blooded boss. Bamidele gets along decently well with his co-workers, however, as most of them share his intense dislike for Kerion. He is typically unwilling to harm others, and only really fights if he is attacked first; even in a fight, he avoids dealing fatal blows to them at all costs, and aims exclusively to disable. Positive Traits Negative Traits Neutral Traits Quotes Notes Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Males Category:Anti-Villains Category:Kudus Category:Bovids Category:Egg Army Members Category:Efrika Egg Army Members